The Bride of the Water God - Shin Nong's story
by Elone
Summary: The God that loves human and God equally. This story retells his love, what he felt and the decisions he had made.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by Shin Nong's words to Habaek starting at chapter 92 ^^**

**This is the first story I've wrote so please feel free to give off some flames ! I wish to improve better :).**

**I will write more when I have time. If you have any idea leave me a message !**

**P/S: I don't own the characters, just the plot :).**

**Enjoy ~**

**Chapter 1: Fragment of Past.**

"What are your thoughts about it, Dong Wang Kong?" Shin Nong calmly asks.

Dong Wang Kong looks up at his closest friend, unable to tell what he is thinking under that thick Ox mask. The rumours about his son going to the human world with his lover, losing all his God power is spread all over the world now. As a father and a man, he is proud. As a God, with all the responsibilities, the act of leaving a God's position empty is not acceptable.

"My son abandoned his position as the Water God for a human. However, if it is for his loved one, I have nothing else to say. "

Chuckling at this answer of Dong Wang Kong, Shin Nong is clearly amused. Habaek reminds him of someone, a person who he knows so well. Habaek is his dearest friend's only son, he treats him as his own child the moment he was born.

"I told him that he is not the only God who fell in love with a human". Shin Nong finally says.

"Are you still waiting, Yeom Jae?" Dong Wang Kong asks. He can't guess what Shin Nong is thinking, but he knows for sure, the moment Shin Nong said those words, he is thinking about ''that person'' and the look in his eyes just confirmed it.

The look of a man in love.

"Those words sure bring back memories. "

This story was set a thousand years ago. Traveling back to that time, on that special day when The Goddess of Death- Suh Wang Mo and The God of Birth- Dong Wang Kong got married.

At first, it was just a white joke.

"Shin Nong, you are not envious, are you?" – Dong Wang Kong said with a big smile, knowing his friend, whom was the Emperor of the Gods, was hopeless when it came to love.

"Maybe... As you are now the happiest men in the world". Shin Nong answered without any hesitation. Shin Nong probably is the only God who loves human and Gods equally. He often forgives humans for their foolish actions and protects them from the moment they were born. He takes care of their souls and gives them the power of reincarnation. Not to mention, he is the God of Agriculture, he himself is **life** to them. Shin Nong never thinks about the things he has done for humans. For him, it is both responsibility and pleasure. He loves human so much he never ask for anything in return.

"This is a surprise… None of the Goddess has ever captured the Emperor's attention?" Suh Wang Mo asked.

This was probably the very first time Shin Nong talked to Suh Wang Mo. He knew his friend is a fool in love and never gave up but now he understood why. Suh Wang Mo, despite being a Goddess of torture and cruelty, was extremely graceful.

"There aren't many beautiful Goddesses such as you, Suh Wang Mo." Shin Nong replied. The Emperor has been asked this question a million times. The Gods were worried about the empty position in the Emperor's heart, which could serve as his reason to protect or his biggest weakness. The Goddesses, on the other hand, tried to capture his heart by wearing beautiful clothes and accessories, giving him hints, hoping for his proposal.

"You are way too stone-hearted, Yeom Jae. You are gentle and kind towards everyone but when it comes to this…wait a minute, could it be... You've fallen for a human?" Dong Wang Kong, covering for his wife, mentioned one thing no one even dared to think about. An Emperor of God and a mere human being. The most mismatched pair ever. Dong Wang Kong just forgot about it right away as a harmless joke but even the Goddess of Future – Yo Hee could never foresee this twisted fate.

10 days after the big event had passed; Shin Nong spent a day off by taking a walk in the Imperial Garden, where new flowers bloom every day. On that day, a special flower caught his attention. A purple flower stood out from its kind, shone brightly. "Maybe I should go visit the human world" – Shin Nong thought to himself. The Emperor was one of the few Gods that have the power to open the Gate to the human world. As he was about to take his leave, Ban Chun Geun stopped him.

"Your Majesty, servants follow his master, the Imperial Palace cannot last a day without your Highness". Ever since Shin Nong became the Emperor, he rarely left the Palace, unless it was something especially important, such as the Wedding of his Royal Commander and closest friend – Dong Wang Kong's. Shin Nong understood Ban Chun Geun's reasons. He knew best Hunwon would try to overtake the place by force.

"Don't you worry, with his current power, he can't". Shin Nong answered before leaving for the path to human world. To his surprise, he was not the only person there. He sensed another presence. Another God? To clear his wonder, he approached the ''moving object'' first.

**What do you think? ^^? The 'mystery object' will be revealed in the next chapter !**

**Please review ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fated Meeting.**

Shin Nong stood staring at the tiny figure in front of him. It was a little girl. A **human** girl. "How can a human find their way here?" Shin Nong had doubts. He had many questions that need to be answered but at that moment, all he could see was those purple eyes of hers. It was beautiful. Too beautiful. Shin Nong was drawn in, like a special flower, she caught his attention.

"Is this… a dream?" The little girl asked with a soft voice.

"What is your name, little miss?" Shin Nong turned his head slightly to get a good look at the girl who interested him so much. She had black, wavy hair. Judging from her clothes, she looked like she was born in a middle-class family.

"I am called Yun Hee. What about you, mister? You are really beautiful… are you a God?" Yun Hee's eyes sparkled when she said those words.

Shin Nong wondered why the little girl was not scared of him – who was much taller and appeared totally different from the human she knew.

"I am the Fire God. How did you find your way here, Yun Hee?" Now that he thought about it, how did she manage to find the path lead to the Imperial Place? Even though he came toward this close, he couldn't sense her God power. Could it be her Spiritual Power? Shin Nong had never seen anyone with high Spiritual Power entered the Royal Gate. He heard the plants saying Yun Hee was special because she had never killed a single plan or insect. She lived on eating fruit fallen from trees. While he was deep in thought, she answered.

"A God! I thought I was dreaming… I went to sleep, when I woke up, I found myself in this place." She stared at Shin Nong for a while. A God, she wondered whether he was a good God in fairy tales or a bad one that harmed human. "You are not a bad God. You are gentle, aren't you?" She answered the question she asked herself innocently.

"Can you tell?" Shin Nong replied. He was still in deep thoughts. There were two possibilities. Either the barrier was weakened or someone opened it from the other side. Even so, how could she found the Gate on top of the highest mountain? She said she was sleeping. She probably travelled here unconsciously, she was just a child, she wouldn't do any harm to the world – Shin Nong soothed himself.

Shin Nong didn't notice the little girl seemed uneasy. She said at last: "I've got to go. Someone is calling me back." She looked at the Door to the Human World, where she came from. However, it was not like you could meet a God every was just a child, she wanted to stay longer. "Can I come again tomorrow?" She could tell it was her mother who was calling for her, the only person in the world she could not refuse.

"I will be waiting." Shin Nong knew it would cause uproar if a human girl entered the Imperial Palace all by herself. But… what was this feeling inside him? He was not able to read her emotions, her thoughts. He was not able to see her **future.** This worried him a little. Could it be…there was no future for her? Or her future involved with special Gods? Either way, he felt like he should be the one to protect her. He learned that she came here as a spirit. Her spirit wandered around and ended up in this place, which was the best explanation Shin Nong came up with. Was it conscience? Was it fate? In this path way full of flowers and plants, she was the only thing caught his attention. He wasn't able to see the ''Loneliness of the Night'' that rarely bloomed, or the Blue Lotus grew by the Goddesses from Yin Yang mountain. The path to the human world was lighted up by the guardian stars that protect human. Even though the stars shone brightly, it was still dark. Shin Nong took a deep breath, wondered why he wanted to go to the human world all of a sudden. He looked back, planning to return to the Imperial Palace with a small wish of seeing her again.

A funny thought came to Shin Nong's mind. Dong Wang Kong was the first person he told about this encounter. Shin Nong- being cautious as he was, did not mention the fact the girl was a human. "When I was at the path to the human world, I met a little girl". Shin Nong confessed.

Dong Wang Kong, on the other hand, saw this matter in a different way. Shin Nong and girl just did not go well together. Dong Wang Kong was getting worried at this matter. This was the first time Shin Nong mentioned a girl in his speech. Funny though, to Dong Wang Kong, the fact that Shin Nong met her-at the-special-pathway never crossed his mind. "Listen, Yeom Jae…I will be honest with you because you are my dearest friend".

What was he talking about? Shin Nong was totally confused. Did Dong Wang Kong hear him wrong?

"Yeom Jae, since…when…did you turn into a weird pedo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The color of Earth.**

Do you have any death wish, Busang?" Shin Nong withdrew his dragon-craved sword, staring intensely at Dong Wang Kong, who regretted his words the moment he said it. Judging from Shin Nong's personality, he was not the type of person who would joke about things like life or death. However, having self-confident and as a God of Life, Dong Wang Kong was even more interested.

"I know it must be hard to admit it, Shin Nong… I mean, I understand young girls are cute and innocent but don't you think you're crossing the line?" Dong Wang Kong only thought about the best for his friend and he had some promising ''candidates'' he wanted Shin Nong to open his field of visions to. Being an Emperor of the Gods took up all his time, not to mention he tried his best to protect the human and made sure they lived happily. Moreover, Shin Nong had been by himself for too long.

Shin Nong dropped his sword, put a hand on his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. "You don't get me. Never mind, forget what I said''. Shin Nong just couldn't say she was a human. She was just a kid, he knew nothing about her. He was just worried, that's all. However, he felt like taking responsibilities since he told her she could come back. At that moment, it was the only thing he could say, wasn't it? He didn't have time for such trivial matters.

"There is a meeting today, let's go" It was not like he didn't know himself. Everyone was trying to pair him up with someone, even Dong Wang Kong.

"Are you offended? I just want the best for you. The Goddesses are very kind though." Dong Wang Kong could tell Shin Nong was not happy and work was his first priority. Was that the reason why he locked himself away? Was making others happy the only way Shin Nong attain his happiness? Dong Wang Kong decided to leave it to Shin Nong. He promised himself no matter what Shin Nong chose, he would always stand by his side and support him.

The meeting ended quickly. There was no significant news and Hunwon seemed to stay low. Everyone was still happy and congratulate the two Gods who recently got married. There was happy atmosphere all around the Palace. The day finally came to an end. Shin Nong couldn't rest. At the time when the stars were out and the Moon shone brightly, everything was asleep; Shin Nong sat quietly in his room, thinking about the past. He thought about the time when he was still close to his brother. He could never bring himself to hate Hunwon, his blood-related. He hoped one day Hunwon would be happy. Yes, just being happy was enough.

That one day never came.

It was time for him to start anew, forget about everything and moved on. He should get a wife after all. The person who Dong Wang Kong chose must be approved by his mother. That person might not be too bad. "I will tell Busang tomorrow'' he said under his breath and returned to his room.

Next morning

"I am very happy you wanted to meet the Goddess of Emei Mountain. She is a gentle and lovely lady, you'll definitely like her''. Dong Wang Kong went on and on about how wonderful the Goddess of Emei Moutain was. Lady Yo-Hee was so pleased with Shin Nong's decision that she went all the way from the Lunar Palace to see his son in person. Lady Yo Hee herself could not choose between Hunwon and Shin Nong, even though she knew they would end up hurting each other. She had seen the future but not everything related to Shin Nong. She was scared of seeing his future. Whenever she tried, the image of him crying his heart out made her close her eyes again. She decided to live as it was, away from both of her sons and only visited them once every 10 years.

The Goddess of Emei Moutain was famous for her kindness toward everyone. She lived alone and befriended animals on the land, protecting the West of the Imperial Palace. Some people mentioned her before but Shin Nong had yet to learn her name. The news spread around the place within a day, the news of the Emperor meeting with the "Goddess of Kindness". An invitation to a party – purposed for Lady Yo Hee's return to the palace, was sent to owner of Emei Moutain.

Shin Nong thought everything went way too smoothly. "That's it?" An engagement with a girl he had never met, a love story had yet to be written. A person who he was going to share half his life with, what was she? Lost in thoughts, he found himself on the pathway again. The little girl wasn't present but another person was. He noticed the flowers were fresher, more beautiful on that day. It was a goddess. She was sitting in the middle of a green meadow, singing a familiar lullaby. Her voice was soft and gentle; it could calm a person's heart. Shin Nong took a step closer and it was loud enough to make her turn around. She had a small figure and dressed nobly in a gold dress, catching Shin Nong's attention. Half of her face was covered by a piece of cloth of the same color, making it unable to see her face clearly. Shin Nong noticed her lovely eyes. Her eyes color was of light brown, like the earth. "A color that connects with natural earth and means stability" Shin Nong said.

"Thank you" She said with her soft voice.

Shin Nong didn't miss out the point, the reasons why she was here. She didn't bow to him- the Emperor of Gods, which was unusual. Could it be she came from somewhere far away from the Palace? He had been the Emperor of Gods for quite a long time but he rarely showed his face to other Gods. After all, all decisions were made inside the Palace and spread around by his subordinates. She didn't know who he was. Judging from her clothes, she probably was one of the strong God that protected humans. She differed from them but her clothes were made by humans.

"Why are you here?" Shin Nong offered her a hand to take a closer look at her face. It was not the most brilliant plan because as she took his hand, the piece of cloth hiding her face fell off, revealing a beauty. It was enough to make Shin Nong blush a little. Noticing the change, she quickly picked up the cloth and turned her back at the Emperor. "I'm sorry" She murmured.

Shin Nong chuckled at her cuteness. She was new to the Palace, definitely, because no Goddess would rather show their back to the Emperor of the Gods.

"What is your name?" Shin Nong asked. Even though he was few steps from her, he could feel her shyness. However, her answer surprised him.

"My apologies, I cannot reveal my name to you because I am going to meet the Emperor. It would be inappropriate to tell my name to other Gods."

She was going to meet him but she didn't even know his face. Was this fate? Shin Nong questioned himself. Something stopped him from revealing the truth; he thought it would be unnecessary as she would find out sooner or later.

"If you excuse me, I am going to take my leave" She said politely.

The way she talked was different as well. Shin Nong was left speechless. Before leaving, she raised her voice "I am the Goddess from Emei Moutain".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: God's Blessings**

After meeting his soon-to-bewife in such situations, Shin Nong had no intentions of cancelling the engagement. At least, not until she figured out the person she rejected was the Emperor of Gods himself.

"I'm pleased. You finally chose yourself a bride." Lady Yo Hee said. Goddess of Emei Moutain was famous for her kindness but few people had seen her face. "Matched pair", she murmured herself. However, Lady Yo Hee did not look at Shin Nong in the eyes when she said those words. She came to the Palace willingly but the aura she gave off was totally different.

As for Shin Nong, everyone was happy so he should feel the same. However, an uneasiness feeling overcame the curious feeling of meeting his bride soon. He remembered the pre-promise with the little girl and hurried back to the path way. Shin Nong had a bad feeling. Suddenly he was reminded of the past, when Yook oh predicted he and his brother would only destroy each other in the future. He remembered his mother's cold eyes, piecing his heart with pain. She didn't even look back when they were separated. She closed her eyes to the future, closed her heart to him. Now that she was here, after all those years, he couldn't bring himself to greet her probably. Whenever they reunite, they ended up drifting further away.

Shin Nong avoided his subordinates, locked himself away in an icy-cold room, opening the gate to human world. He got a feeling she was here. His predictions came true.

She looked as if she was about to cry. Her eyes were red and she was hugging herself for comfort. The pathway was darker than usual, that's why. Upon seeing Shin Nong, she stood up smiling.

"You are finally here". It felt as if she saw right through him with those purple eyes. In the middle of a spring night, when he was unsure about everything – himself, his future, his connections, he met her again. Like a mirror, he saw himself in her. A lonely child, wandering off in a stranger's place just to seek comfort. Was she real? Or she was just an image he created himself? They stayed silence for a while. There was nothing to be said. He sat down, offering her a chance to get closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here" She said innocently, holding Shin Nong. Shin Nong, the Emperor of Gods was being comforted by a little girl? She was so little, so young. "How old are you?" Shin Nong asked softly. He touched her cheek; his hand was big enough to cover her face. He loved humans. They're strong and their souls were constantly shining. He had come to like the girl a little. However, he knew when to stop. Their friendships wouldn't be approved by anyone, not to mention it might cause her troubles.

"I am turning 7 today!" She answered. Strange, she wasn't so happy when it was her birthday. Weren't kids supposed to be happy and excited on their birthdays? It wasn't a pleasant memory for him either. He didn't remember his 7th birthday party. Did he even have one? An innocent girl like her shouldn't get involve with him any longer. Shin Nong took off his right earring and kissed it gently.

"A small present for you. Happy birthday, Yun Hee." Shin Nong gave her his earring and smiled. Yun Hee received it happily. To her, it was the first present she ever got from anyone. It was from a God. It was God's blessings.

"Thank you so much, Fire God." She held the present close to her heart, closed her eyes as if she was saying her prayer upon her wishing star. "I'll treasure it forever." She whispered.

"Forever" Exactly how long was forever for a human? Shin Nong thought. A human's life was so short to even begin anything. He envied humans. They lived a short life, but in those passing days, they were able to find their destined one. Shin Nong stood up, he turned his back and walk away.

"Wait…" Yun Hee called.

"I will." He turned his head slightly and gave her a painful smile. "But you can't come here again"

"Why? Please, I won't cause any trouble to you" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Unable to leave, Shin Nong knelt down and wiped her tears. "Even though we've only met twice, I feel like I've known you for a long time. However, humans aren't allowed on this pathway, Yun Hee" He tried to make this as gentle as possible. He did not wish to hurt her and if possible, he hoped she would forget all of it.

To his surprise, she supressed her feelings and took a step back.

"Is this distance okay?" She pleaded "I will take a step back; I will back down but please don't walk away"

He just nodded. Was he that important to her? He was a God that was respected by humans after all. Her parents must have taught her well.

"I followed my dreams and I was able to meet you, my God. I will always remember this moment"

Again, he decided something himself. Even though it was selfish, he did not want her to get hurt. She should just forget this moment and lived on as a normal human. He knew he would try to look for her but for now, just for now, it was getting to him. Her being close to him would only cause him troubles.

"I am sorry." Shin Nong took a step closer and put his hand on her forehead.

"Eh..? What are you doing?" It was as if she sensed something. Of course, she was too small and innocent to do something. She couldn't figure out Shin Nong was about to delete her memories of him. However, she believed in him. She didn't struggle. She smiled at him.

"I will always stay by your side so please don't make that face"

That was her last sentence before she forgot everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo happy I got the first review ever ~! xD. Thank you very much *bow***

**Chapter 5: The reflection in his eyes.**

The long-waited meeting had finally come. A private party was host within the Imperial Palace for Lady Yo Hee, Shin Nong, Dong Wang Kong and the Goddess of Emei Mountain. The main purpose was for Shin Nong to meet up with the Goddess and decided the engagement day. It was a rare reunion of the Emperor and the respected Lady Yo Hee so no other Gods dared to interfere.

In a dazzling room filled with the finest flowers and most sparkling decorations, the silence covered them all. Shin Nong and Lady Yo Hee did not even bother to look at one another. They both stared outside, to a faraway place. The food remained untouched; it was quiet enough to hear one's breath. Unable to bear the quietness, Dong Wang Kong stood up. "Look, why don't we start?"

"The Goddess is not here yet" Lady Yo Hee answered, and the room were filled with silence once again. It stayed that way until the main door was opened. Dressed in white, an elegant Goddess stepped in, stealing everyone's glances. Even Dong Wang Kong was amazed at how graceful she was. He had met many Goddesses but other than Suh Wang Mo, not many Goddesses impressed him with their beauty.

"Sorry I'm late, but I believe the party started early?" She questioned playfully. She obviously noticed the intense mood and tried to make things better. Like mother, like son. Both Lady Yo Hee and Shin Nong weren't affected; they just kept on their poker face. How stubborn could they be!? Dong Wang Kong asked himself. He felt like he should take responsibilities as he invited the Goddess here. While he was thinking about the solutions, a loud noise pulled him back to reality.

It turned out Goddess of Emei Mountain brought a vase as a present for Lady Yo Hee and upon seeing Shin Nong's face, she dropped it immediately. "Lovely" Shin Nong chuckled. And this was the graceful Goddess introduced to be his bride.

Lady Yo Hee was too surprised to say a single word. It was too late to cover anything. She was the one who chose Shin Nong's bride herself. She couldn't say it was all a joke now, could she? The Goddess supposed to be gentle, elegant, and lady-like! Thinking about it made Lady Yo Hee left out a big sigh. "A vase is for me, I suppose?"

The Goddess, on the other hand, just snapped back and she played along with it. "The Goddess of Emei Mountain-Ji Woo, greetings Lady Yo Hee, the Royal Commander and the Emperor of Gods" She bended down formally, despite all the mess under her feet.

Obviously the Gods were still shocked at the ''small incident'' Ji Woo just caused. People said first impression was always important, after all. The Emei Mountain was rumored to be the Sun's favorite resting place and that's why sunlight always arrived there first. Some Gods said it was a place where lovers met and the only Goddess who lived there was an old, million-year old ''Queen of the West''. The Goddess was supposed to be someone who acted lady-like, spoke with the softest voice and was the most gorgeous, above all others. To Gods, they lived so long they couldn't even remember their ages. However, unlike humans, their appearance didn't change over time and the longer they live, the more respectable they were. No one dared to disturb the Queen because they were afraid; after all, many Gods couldn't bear to live for such a long time, and ended their lives themselves. However, rumors were rumors. Ji Woo was nothing like they described. She was gorgeous, agreed, but she did not look even slightest like she had lived million years.

Receiving no response, she stood up and smiled. "A finest vase for Lady Yo Hee could not break so easily. Pardon me, this is the way I greet" She raised her hand and in an instant, from the broken pieces, flowers were blooming. As they rose from the ground to her level, she tapped it with her finger and magically, all the flowers broke into petals. She changed her pose and started dancing. Even without music, her dance was extremely attractive, capturing every person in the room's attentions. As she danced, the petals were flying. She looked like a butterfly caught in thousand snows. The dance ended with a petal in everyone's cup.

"Beautiful!" Dong Wang Kong clapped. He was amazed and was the first to comment.

"A compliment from me" Lady Yo Hee was impressed as well. Not only Ji Woo managed to cover her mistake, she even cleared the dark clouds surrounding the Palace.

Shin Nong, in contrast, did not say a word. He simply drank the fine alcohol in his cup, along with the petal. Dong Wang Kong and Lady Yo Hee both stared at him for a while, waiting for an answer. Shin Nong stood up slowly and walked towards Ji Woo who was looking confused.

"You are not going to reject my hand this time, are you?" He said softly and offered her his hand again.

Ji Woo's lips curved up as a smile and took his hand. As her fingers touched his palm, the flowers started to grow. Coming from nowhere, plants and flowers bloomed, wrapping Ji Woo.

At that moment, time could have stopped. They were so beautiful the moon gave up its light. On that night, their fates were connected. The only reflection in Shin Nong's eyes was her and hers alone. They were both strong people and their kindness were of God's.

However, this was not the end yet; this was only the very beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

Everything stayed the same after that night. Shin Nong was too busy with the work inside the Imperial Palace that he barely had time to go out. He went back to his routines, reading his mountain of works and reports from the Gods. Some stated that they wanted to build a house down in the human world, some tried to catch his attention by introducing new flowers... after all it was all just meant for getting closer and please the Emperor. Protecting the human world was Shin Nong's first priority. He loved humans and all he wished was for them to live in comfy. However, even the Emperor of Gods had his careless sides. He was too busy working that he didn't pay attention to Ji Woo at all. Remembering in the last party, he entrusted Dong Wang Kong with taking care of Ji Woo and made an excuse to leave before the party ended. This could be because of Lady Yo Hee's presence. They both did not want to trouble Ji Woo, a Goddess unfamiliar with all these formalities and to show undesirable acts in front of her would be inappropriate. Shin Nong understood this very well and just left, playing the ''moody God". Lady Yo Hee treated Ji Woo nicely, asking her questions and concerned about her but in truth, she was hurting inside. Not a single mother wished her son to be forced to leave in the very first meeting with his bride.

Ji Woo did notice those small things. She was embarrassed she showed Shin Nong ignorance and did not recognize him so she couldn't say anything to him. Being a responsible person, she felt like she needed to apologize. Unfortunately, the person she first found was Dong Wang Kong. She expressed herself clearly, saying she did something rude and wanted to see Shin Nong in his free time. The main problem was she didn't wish to mention the embarrassing moment so Dong Wang Kong thought it was something at the party. All he remembered was Shin Nong showed loving to a girl for once. He held Ji Woo's hands gently! The image remained clear on Dong Wang Kong's mind and he thought Ji Woo tried to ask him advices of how to get close to Shin Nong. He was too glad and came up with the few plans.

"Goddess Ji Woo, you come to ask me such a task so suddenly..."- Dong Wang Kong tried to sound indecisive.

"Yes?" Ji Woo replied.

"But no worries, I've come up with a great plan and ensure your success!''- He said at last.

Confused, Ji Woo was asking for a better explanation. A plan? Success? What was he talking about? Ji Woo barely knew any Gods and she had been living on a mountain near human world, she was as pure as snow. On the other hand, Dong Wang Kong, who had lived for thousand years, was as cunning as a fox. He was a general of the Royal army, brave, kind, gentle... and always came up with the most random ideas ever. This time was no exception. He decided to use his brilliant mind to come up with a perfect plan for the poor Ji Woo who was suffering from love (or so he thought).

"Ji Woo, you should write him a love letter." Dong Wang Kong straightforwardly said.

"A- what? Love letter? Why should I do that?"

Ji Woo was more aware of the fact that Dong Wang Kong misunderstood her. She admired the Emperor of God because the plants and flowers were always saying good things about him. He was being generous and kind towards animals and especially, humans. However, she became curious when the million-year-old tree on Emei Mountain spared beautiful words for him. The tree of knowledge hardly praise anyone and it was known for always saw through the "heart".

"Exchange letters are how humans show their love, correct?"

Dong Wang Kong did not have much knowledge about human beings but he read quite a lot and after all, he had been with Shin Nong for such a long time, he knew some basic things about human but in the end he interpreted and made it all up.

"Well, true... but"

"THAT'S IT! HERE, PEN, PAPER, YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Dong Wang Kong was feeling like a genius then. He ignored the word ''but'' at the end of Ji Woo's sentence and left quickly.

Ji Woo, being left all alone, didn't know what to do. Letters didn't last long. Humans only had a short period of time to express themselves clearly. They were able to gain and learn so much in a short time: Love, Hate, Happiness, Sadness, all sorts of emotions. However, to Gods, 50, 60 years were like a blink of an eye. Ji Woo just smiled gently to herself, what was she hoping for? She had waited for a long time for someone special. She looked at the high-quality paper Dong Wang Kong prepared for her. It was made of the finest wood, thick and soft.

The sky was clear on that day. It was of a light blue color, full of white clouds and the bright light shone brightly, the light of hope.

Ji Woo decided that she'd write something to Shin Nong. She was smiling.

Shin Nong was busy working but in that moment, Ji Woo came to his mind. He was smiling.

Under the same sky, the human world was not as peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter ! I was so excited while writing this xDDDD *new ideas came!*

Please review !

**Chapter 7: Rain**

Shin Nong received Ji Woo's letter and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing about, Your highness?" A God nearby asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny". He replied, still looking at the letter Ji Woo wrote for him.

_The flowers are blooming_

_I still haven't gotten a chance to apologize_

_It will be a good day tomorrow_

_Ji Woo_

Her letter wasn't the most straight-forward one but he had learned all the ideas behind it. After all, he should apologize for leaving her all alone in this unfamiliar place. He had forced himself to do more and more work as he wanted to run away from reality, where his mother rejected him and his brother resented him so much. Ji Woo pulled him back to life and it was about the time for him to go around and enjoy his life other than being isolated in the room that you could barely breathe. When Shin Nong stepped outside, the sky was clear blue. It was so peaceful. So beautiful.

**- Human World -**

When she woke up, it was home. Yun Hee was lying on her bed when her mother entered the room. "Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked softly. Being born with purple eyes wasn't a good omen. Yun Hee was treated differently because of the color of her eyes. Some believed it represented the evil's spirit; some believed it was good luck. She always got unwanted attention since birth and mother was the only person in this world, she believed, who truly cared for her. Luckily, she was born in a middle-class family in a small town, North East of the main Castle. Life wasn't hard in terms of physical needs but Yun Hee was a difficult kid at a young age. She usually observed people and drew conclusions from that. She questioned the things she found strange, or in other words, unfair. This made it even more difficult for Yun Hee to accept how life worked: nothing was fair.

Her father loved her mother dearly, despite the fact that her mother was born a commoner. Stubbornness wasn't an ideal answer for everything. According to the books, ''As long as you don't give up your dream, you'll achieve what you wanted". That wasn't how the world, the society was shaped. Even though her father's family rejected her mother, her father managed to marry her mother in the end. Alternatively, her mother could never get the position she deserved, she could never be the first woman in his life. All her life, she was only a mistress, nothing more.

"I'm happy because I was loved by your father, Yun Hee." Yun Hee's mother often said to her little daughter who always wondered why father put another woman before mom when he constantly said he loved her. To her mom, love was everything. The lady- the first mistress, didn't get her husband's love and according to Yun Hee's mom, it was unfortunate.

Were you truly happy? The first lady got everything and she had the power to do all the things she wanted. She could have her meals whenever she felt like hungry and the pair of earrings she wore was even more expensive than everything mom had in total. Yun Hee thought herself.

It was a rainy day, it was cold and the sky was grey. It was when she met him for the first time. Everything was strange. It opened a new chapter in Yun Hee's life and at the same time, closed for another twisted fate.

Her father stopped caring about her the moment she was born, simply because she wasn't the son he wanted. Mom told her to never develop hatred towards father, as he waited all his life for a son to share his time with. He dreamed of playing with him, taking care of his education and teaching him moral lessons. He spent every single day building his son's little room, he expected that much.

However, lady luck wasn't on his side, his beloved mistress gave birth to a weak daughter with strange purple eyes. He always looked at Yun Hee with stone eyes, he believed she was a demon who ate his son and took his place in this world. "It was your entire fault" He normally said.

Seeing her husband and child didn't get along, it was breaking the mother's heart. She asked her husband to move to a smaller room, which belonged to a maid's and people rarely went there. A safer place for her daughter, she thought. "I'll hide you away from other people. I will protect you, Yun Hee... After all, you're everything I have. You are the symbol of love between me and your father. You are the reason I'm alive." She forbid Yun Hee to go outside, food was brought to her every day. Yun Hee simply swallowed all the cold and tasteless food without complaining about anything. Mother's orders were absolute- she told herself.

In the end, Yun Hee was just a little child.

And all children wanted to play.

She sneaked out of the room in a cold and rainy day. Her mother was preparing the food- as usual, for her husband and his first lady. Everyone treated her like a servant in the house because of her family background, but she didn't mind. She called it the pride of the woman in love that she would do anything in order to be with her husband. Other people just saw a stupid woman, working hard to achieve nothing but mere sympathy.

Yun Hee loved rain. It made her calm, the rain's drops fell slowly, steadily, and it reminded her of how mother used to stroke her hair gently before bed. Not anymore. People changed over time; her mother was not an exception. Yun Hee looked around carefully; people were rushing home because of the rain. In a blink of an eye, no one was on the street. The rain was getting heavy and heavier. It was then that she took notice of a small figure, trembling at a corner of a house. It was a boy. He had dark, straight hair that covered half of his face. He sat there, looking at the ground sadly.

"Why are you sitting alone at a place like this?"

Yun Hee asked him straight-forwardly.

"Go away"

He didn't even look at her in the eyes when he said those words.

Mean words could hurt others badly. It didn't cost you a single thing to say nice things to others, so why did people keep saying one meanthing to another? Yun Hee asked herself.

She thought about it again and again, what was the true meaning behind those words? Did he really want her to leave? He had an aura of not wanting to be alone.

_Yun Hee, think..._

_Leave him alone_

_He just wanted to be alone_

Yun Hee decided not to listen to herself saying to leave him.

"My name is Yun Hee. I lived in that house"

She answered, pointing her finger at the direction where she came from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I haven't uploaded for a while... I was kind of busy and now I'm happy to write again!**

**Hope you enjoy the story ^^!**

**Chapter 8: Sacred Words**

It was just like the moment after you were born how an unbreakable bond was formed with your mother in an instant. When Yun Hee saw "that person" for the first time, she felt it.

"It's scary being alone" She said. She decided to open her heart to a complete stranger, which was unusual.

"Yun Hee, never wander around alone, okay? The world outside is dangerous. The only safe place is this room, where I can protect you... along with father" was what her mother used to say. She barely knew the places. To celebrate her 6th birthday, her mother took her out for the very first time. However, as her mother expected, people immediately shut their doors and some even poured water on them.

''Mother, why are they pouring water on us?" Yun Hee asked her mother at that moment. Her mother just hugged her, apologizing and took her back home. The trip was short, but it was memorable. During that era, standing out wasn't ideal. Yun Hee's mother had asked Gods million times, why was she given a daughter with unusual purple eyes. Purple was the sign of vanity, bad luck. When the cold water met her skins, she felt rejection. Rejected by the people. Rejected by the truth. Rejected by this small, cruel world. Mother couldn't give her answers to all these mixed emotions she had. In fact, her mother refused to let her know. Which was crueler? Not knowing anything at all or to know everything?

**Meanwhile, up in the sky...**

Ji Woo was heading to the "place" where she would be able to enjoy the view the most- the Imperial Palace's White Garden. It was named after a purest God that ever existed, Hyeon the White Fortune Teller. All Gods had titles, representing their position, power and was also a name given to them by the Emperors themselves. Hyeon was connected to the "other world", the parallel world of spirits. There were rumors that she could talk to the spirits and foreseen the future. Hyeon lived a quiet life up in the Emei Mountain and served the Queen of the West (the Goddess of Emei Mountain) so not much was known about her. However, everyone knew about how Hyeon sacrificed herself to calm the Queen of the West when humans enraged her. Who was Hyeon in the end? No one knew. No one remembered her face. This was strange but gradually people stopped talking about it. "It was the spirits", they said.

Ji Woo wasn't the first person here. Shin Nong had already arrived, waiting for her.

"This is embarrassing, I arrived late." Ji Woo said, looking away.

"Ji Woo, you're here. Don't worry, It's because I was here early...like, an hour earlier." Shin Nong chuckled. The reason why he came early was a mystery.

"An hour earlier? For what reason would you do that!?" Ji Woo asked. She was a little mad at herself, as a host, she should've come earlier! But who on earth would come that early? She was mad at Shin Nong as well; he made her feel extremely embarrassed.

Ignoring Ji Woo's question, Shin Nong replied with another question. "Do you know why this garden is named White Garden?"

Ji Woo knew about the story all along. After all, she lived in Emei Mountain. She knew Hyeon really well. Too well. Even if the whole world admired her pureness and praised her, Ji Woo had her own reasons to not forgive the purest God, Hyeon.

"I refuse to talk about that." Ji Woo answered, taking a step closer to Shin Nong.

"You must have your reasons. I won't force you. However, may I ask why you agreed to the engagement?" Shin Nong said with his calm, deep voice.

"At first, I wanted to refuse in person...I think it'd be more polite that way..."

"Oh thanks" Shin Nong cut her. Maybe he didn't want to hear the rest of her answer.

"Well, it was my intention at first. But upon seeing you..." Ji Woo looked up at the sky. It was indeed a beautiful day.

"You fell for me right away?" Shin Nong smirked.

"Would you stop cutting me? I want to finish my answer"

"Sorry for that. You're interesting" He couldn't stop smiling and had to turn away from her. He was obviously teasing her.

"Again!?" Ji Woo was angry this time. More embarrassed than angry. It was all shown on her face. "If you ask again and properly, I'll consider it." This time, she walked and stood right in front of him, forcing him to look at her in the eyes as she spoke.

The smirk on Shin Nong's face faded but he still smiled at her gently. A strong-willed Goddess who danced beautifully and replied his glances all the time. She did not look away. Marriage was something important and sacred even for Gods. The purpose was always pure. It brought two people from different backgrounds together, it connected things, and it linked hearts.

Shin Nong, the Emperor of Gods, was on his knees. Flowers surrounded them both and Shin Nong gently took Ji Woo's hands in his.

"Ji Woo, will you be the one and only one to stay by my side, support me and walk with me till the end of time?" He said it! He said those words perfectly without fail, as if it was all written on his mind.

"I...will"

He decided right after the night when Ji Woo first introduced herself that she was the one. It only took 0.2 seconds for someone to fall in love, didn't matter who it was. You didn't marry the person because you knew them so well; you married someone in order to learn everything about them.

And Shin Nong wanted to know more about Ji Woo.

Shin Nong never regretted his decisions, even now.

The only thing that he regretted was, he never mention the word "marry" when he asked for Ji Woo's hands.

**I hope I didn't rush the story too much. I still have lots of things going on and I'm going to do a time skip in the next chapter (Yun Hee is way to young to write anything, like, 7, ftw!?).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**: **The starry sky**

Humans believed in a place called "Heaven". Before the Gods knew it, heaven became a common word, referring to their homes. "Everything started in Heaven" was what grandparents told their grandchildren about the origin of the world. The story varied between regions but the idea remained the same.

The first humans were born from water and wood, extremely small and weak. Unlike other animals, human babies didn't have the ability to walk or hunt. They could not protect themselves and other species predicted that human would be extinct. To animals, human was a very, very strange being. There was no feather or fur to keep humans warm, no tail to keep their balance, nothing at all! "Maybe the Gods made a mistake, maybe human beings belonged to the ocean!" The animals chatted among themselves. When the Gods were mentioned, there was a shout. The noises came from an old, wrinkled turtle. But that was no original turtle, it was a Golden one. "The Gods!" He said happily. "I remembered, their appearances are just like the Gods!". Myths said the Golden Turtle could predict the future and he had met the Gods thousand hundred years ago. However, he refused to give any information because he had a duty to wait for a special being to join the circle of life. Humans were that special being. Humans were special.

"But look at them, they are so ugly! They have no eyes and they have lines all over their faces!" An animal said.

"Aren't gods supposed to be very beautiful?" Came from another one.

The Golden turtle just laughed. He was about to explain everything but a loud thunder stopped him. The thunder tore the sky in half, creating a "gate".

In some stories, an enormous dragon appeared, threatening the life of all creatures in the world but was soon stopped by a God & the animals met the God for the first time. Some legends said the Emperor of God walked down slowly from the Sky and granted humans love. Myths told the story of a God that adopted humans and taught them the knowledge that had always been theirs: hunting skills, cooking skills, and more...

The morals behind the stories were Gods always took humans' side and all humans were born "good". It was the schemes and ill intentions of the world that made them "evil". Gods favored humans and gave them the power to love. "Use it wisely" was the sentence ending all the myths and legends surrounding the creation of the world.

But where did the Gods come from? The question remained unanswered, until now.

After accepting Shin Nong's proposal, Ji Woo received a letter which summoned her to return. She rode the clouds back to Emei Mountain few days after but the parting wasn't so dramatic.

"I'll return after a year" She said.

"That quickly? Sure." Shin Nong replied calmly.

The Gods lived forever. A year or two was too short for them. However, the flow of time was different; a month in heaven equals a whole year in the human world.

**12 months had passed in Heaven.**

**In the human world, 12 years had passed.**

"You're staring at the starless sky again'' A male voice called out.

The girl just chuckled. She flipped her black, wavy hair before answering the question.

"Do you really not know?" She asked back. 12 whole years had passed. She grew up before anyone knew it. She was now a fine girl with mid-back level hair. Her purple eyes were as bright as ever and she would be the best example of the word "damsel". This day 12 years ago, she left home for the first time and hadn't returned since. Well, that would not be the whole truth. She returned several times, in fact, almost every week in the first few years. She did not know about the deal her mother made with her father, the deal that if she ever set foots outside the house herself, she would not belong to the household anymore. Her mother knew the day would come, but she never told Yun Hee and probably never intended to. Yun Hee tried to visit her mother but was never allowed to see her. Never. Not even when her mother passed away.

On the rainy day 12 years ago, Yun Hee found him. He always thought he was alone. He was raised up normally until they found out he had a special power. He was given a power that distinguishes him from everyone else. The power to communicate with animals. He was chased out of the house by his own parents when first saw him. He was lost, hungry, sad and most of all, lonely. He despised them. The hatred toward his parents was what made him strong.

"Calm yourself, Neungdae." She said softly.

She was also thinking about the past. He remembered his image as a young boy. He was shaking with fear but insisted on pushing her away. She was angry. There was something about him that made her feel so stupid, so useless. She was rejected again, by someone she didn't even know. It was loneliness. At that time, her heart swelled. Tears kept on flowing and she couldn't stop it. "You are not alone" were the words she managed to say. Was it to herself? Was it to him? She could not remember. She cried. And everything after that went blank.

But that was 12 years ago. Loneliness no longer made her tremble.

"Say, Neungdae, what do you think about loneliness?" She turned, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You said no one is by themselves..." He replied quietly.

Yun Hee didn't say anything but continue on staring at him. He could never lie to her. She was waiting for him to finish his sentence. He knew.

"They have friends, people who care about them, their parents, not in my case but..."

"Enough "but" for the day" She cut him out. She smiled. "I think it's more like a starry sky"

She looked up again.

To him, loneliness was measured by how many people surrounded him. If there was none, he would be lonely. Why? Because when there was no one by his side, loneliness came back. Ever since Yun Hee stepped into his life, he realized he was not alone. He contradicted himself. He could not understand why. In truth, he never did understand this feeling called "loneliness". Now she made it even more confusing.

"It's not about how many people surround you, Neungdae."

He could not help but smile. It's as if she could read his thoughts. The feeling he had buried inside for 12 years, why did she dig it up now?

"What is it this time?"

He could lie to himself, but not to her. He always wanted to know what it was. Not to experience it, but he wanted an answer. Yun Hee placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her eyes.

"It's the absence of a certain someone."

Absence? When he was chased out by his parents, he felt extremely lonely. Had he ever thought about how they left him? No. He did not feel lonely because of the acts. He felt lonely because he imagined they were going to absence forever. It was...

"The empty space..." He said unconsciously.

"You got it!" Yun Hee said cheerfully.

"If you never had them in your life in the first place, you would never feel lonely. It's so close yet you can't grab it. It's the mixture of all sorts of feelings. Frustration, anger, love, everything!" That was her answer.

"Yun Hee..." He called.

"Yes?"

"Why the starry night?" He was puzzled. All of her examples were hard to understand.

"Don't you think the sky feel lonely? The stars are up there but they are not shinning. They decided not to." She pointed up.

"The sky can't feel lonely!" He questioned her.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fear**

"Lady Yun Hee, I have a favor to ask." A lady asked, placing a bag full of gold on the table where Yun Hee was sitting.  
Yun Hee was no longer a child. She could now earn money using her "power".

"You know, with this amount of money you are not even allowed to walk through that door." Yun Hee said, pointing at the front door.  
The woman was extremely angry because the amount of money she paid was not small.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me; you are just a little blessed at your birth, that's all." The woman hissed.

"Then you shouldn't have asked a favor from the very beginning." Yun Hee was not going to back off.

"How much do you want this time... Soul-matcher Yun Hee?" The woman emphasized on the title given to Yun Hee's power.  
As she grew up, her power grew stronger. Yun Hee's eyes could see the strings that connect people. Whether it's money, health, death...and most importantly, the **red **string- the string of fate. People were all connected one way or the other. Some strings broke easily, like wealth, but for red string, it stayed forever.

"Let's hear you out first."  
Now it attracted the woman's attention. She raised her eye brow and came closer.

"I want to marry off my useless daughter to whoever can bring me wealth."  
She smirked. Her intentions were clear. It was all intoxicated and poisonous. It was evil.

Yun Hee would never do something like that. However, to refuse was to sign her own death contract. The woman was powerful and she had the supports from a noble family. Even Yun Hee would not go against her carelessly.

"I refuse."  
The instant the word left Yun Hee's mouth; she was pierced by the lady's icy cold stares. It was heartless. A blank stare. There was no emotion behind those eyes. No mercy. The Lady tried to suppress her anger but failed.

"Very well" Clenching her fists, the lady walked out. She was grinning. "I'll make sure you regret it, brat."  
It wasn't the first time a customer got crossed with Yun Hee. Money was just an excuse. She wanted to test, to see if she should've helped them. Having an extra-original power was a double-edged sword. She wondered if she was really favored by Gods, just like what people said.

The night came faster on that day. Autumn was parting and winter knocked on her door. But Yun Hee wasn't paying attention to all the changes. She was focused on something else.

"What's wrong?" Neungdae had never seen Yun Hee like this before. She was small and scared. Did something happen when he was gone? Was it one of the customers? He would **never** forgive anyone that made her sad.  
"I have a bad feeling. Something bad is coming...for sure." She turned back, looking at him with a worried look on her face.  
When she was reaching her hand out, a loud noise surprised them both.

The door flung open. People came in. One after another. One, two, no, five? People with weapons. They were smiling. Grinning. Kill. They had killing intentions. Eyes filled with hatred.

Yun Hee remembered herself screaming but everything happened so fast, too fast for her to react. Blood came out of Neungdae who was standing next to her. She immediately hold Neungdae, desperate to find where it came from. It was his back. They quickly stabbed him in the back while he wasn't looking. When she turned, a man was holding something sharp, pointing at her now. A knife. A knife drenched in Neungdae's blood.

Yun Hee was shaking so bad she collapsed to the ground. She was frightened. It was not the knives or the weapons. It was the fact that Neungdae got hurt.  
Neungdae used his remaining strength to whistle, a sign; he was calling out to something.

"D..don't worry, Yun Hee. Don't make such a face..."

"But.."

"I won't die..."

Wolves came. "Wolf! They're coming!" A man called out. Since Neungdae had the ability to talk to animals, it wasn't hard for him to call the wolves, who were his best friends. They soon outnumber the man and made them withdraw. Another man, maybe it was the group's leader, hissed

"This is a witch's house! We'll come back; I'll make sure I bring your head to our lady."

The last sentence was like a knife stabbing Yun Hee's heart. She understood. She should have known better. There was no way that lady would let her off so easily. But why Neungdae? He didn't do anything. It was her fault. Neungdae was getting weaker and he could barely breathe.

"God..." She murmured, tears trimming down her face.

"If you're up there...SAVE HIM!"She screamed.

"...please...don't let him die..."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bride of the Water God**

I'm back !

I know I haven't uploaded for a while and thank you very much for reading my story, I appreciate that.

My computer crashed and I lost all my ideas and notes... I was stuck for a long time. Even now, I'm struggling about what to write.

But I have an idea and I'm not letting the story end xD...

I hope you enjoy that.

Please rate and review ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Watching over you**

Everything was blank.

There was nothing.

This sensation was no longer familiar to Yun Hee but she knew it well. Her body remembered. Three steps. Bridge. Garden. It took her three steps to break the white walls, beyond that was a bridge that led to an enormous garden. She had been here before. Did she die? Was this heaven that she entered? Where was Neungdae...

"Who is it?" A voice called out. A woman's voice.

Yun Hee didn't answer. She turned to see a girl in her 20s but the expression on her face was telling Yun Hee that this person had lived much longer. Yun Hee's purple eyes faced those brown eyes that were calm and gentle.

"Are you not going to answer my question? Are you a Goddess? You are not allowed here without permission..." The stranger continued.

Goddess? So the place Yun Hee was standing **was** heaven, the land of Gods. She needed to find a God to save Neungdae. Anyone would do. As long as they save him.

"I'm a human. I came with a favor to ask."

Yun Hee tried but the image of Neungdae bleeding was making her weak. She knew she wasn't in any position to ask for a favor. Her being a human and all. She stepped in this garden without permission. How did she get here in the first place?

"Human?"

The woman asked in shock. She loved humans so she could not refuse the person in front of her eyes.

"What is it that you're searching for? You look tired. Go home and get some rest."

The Goddess had heard stories where human managed to go all the way to heaven because of their strong wills, but to see one standing in heaven, it was first.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners? I'm the goddess from Emei mountain called Ji Woo".

Ji Woo introduced herself gently, smiling at Yun Hee.

"Goddess Ji Woo… I have a request."

Seeing a serious look on Yun Hee's face was enough for Ji Woo to grab the message. It was something serious and this human girl would do anything to achieve it. What could it be? Revenge? Wealth?

"Name your wish. I give you my praises for making it this far… however, the wish you are about to make may change your life entirely, are you alright with that?"

Yun Hee hesitated for a moment. What was there to give? What was left…

"Ji Woo, who is this girl?" A male voice called out.

A tall man with wings and long black hair tied up neatly showed up. He studied Yun Hee closely. This god had heard thousand tales from his best friend about human but this person was so beautiful that she could be mistaken as a Goddess.

"A human that come for a special request." Ji Woo answered the curious Dong Wang Kong.

"My wish is to save a life…" Yun Hee begged. The memory of that day in the house rose in her mind as a vision and she couldn't continue. She bit her lower lips, trying to suppress her sadness.

"Interesting, but you know, a price has to be paid in order to save this person… I believe he is called Neungdae?"

Dong Wang Kong replied. The God of Life could easily save this man but he would not risk his title and broke the balance of the two worlds. To favor a human was not allowed. And Yun Hee was blessed. It was not just her beauty; she had strong spiritual power and something else, an aura that protected her from dangers and harms. It was too strong to be called luck.

"I will help you if you give up the power that you currently hold." Was Dong Wang Kong's answer to her request. He had to take away her power for the world to remain its equity.

"Ji Woo, I believe you can convince her to leave. I will await your answer, human girl." Dong Wang Kong said with a smile. She went this far just to save someone. It was remarkable.

"Are you leaving, Dong Wang Kong?"

Ji Woo couldn't fully understand what Dong Wang Kong mentioned. What power was that? She knew about the human girl's abnormal spiritual power but, was there another?

"There is something I must confirm first." Dong Wang Kong left quickly.

"You heard him. Please consider the price carefully. Return to your world and come back when you finally have your answer."

Ji Woo tried to speak as softly as possible as she didn't want to confuse the human girl. However, the girl remained strong as she was determined. She would give all she had to give.

"I can't go back like this. He is dying as we speak."

Neungdae was in pain. There was blood. She had to save him. No one would help him, except her. She would be on her knees if she had to.

"I will close his wounds for now, he won't die. 24 hours is all I could offer. Why don't you return to his side?"

Like a flower, a human life could wither so easily. Compared to gods, life was much more precious to human.

"If I return, I don't think I can come back." Yun Hee said under her breath.

"You will."

Ji Woo touched Yun Hee's hand and sent her back. That was a dangerous move, because she used her power inside the garden that was supposed to seal all the powers away. Ji Woo realized if she let this human girl stayed just a moment longer, other gods would find out.

"Yeom Jae, who was that human girl?"

Dong Wang Kong came to visit his friend personality. It wasn't something he would normally say, didn't matter how close he was to the Emperor of Gods, it was rare for him to just barge in Shin Nong's room.

"You met her?"

Shin Nong was way calmer than Dong Wang Kong expected. The moment the girl set foot in this world, Shin Nong knew. Yet he tried to protect and hide her presence.

He protected her.

He always did.

Always.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing** **but my ideas!**

****Ah I'm on fire! XD.

I'm really happy about this chapter... I feel like this is something I've always wanted to write.

It's basically everything I have in store. I'll try to write more :). But I'm not sure I can promise a chapter in the upcoming week. However I'll try my best!

Thanks for reading! Please rate & review.

WYMamataro: Thank you so much for your supports, it meant a lot to me :).


End file.
